


The Darkness Within

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Jealously, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Tit Sucking, Voyeurism, jedi academy, mara/luke, some dub con themes especially with the voyeurism, warning that Rey is not that nice to Owen and using him to make Ben jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Rey is a student at Luke's Jedi academy and is intrigued by the infamous Ben Solo, a former student who ran away after trying to destroy the academy. When Rey discovers that Ben is related to the Skywalkers, she decides to have sex with his cousin to make Ben jealous.When Rey finds out the truth of why Ben left the academy, and Ben makes Rey an enticing offer, Rey must face giving up the security of the Jedi academy for the life with Ben that is calling to her.





	1. Ben's Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Character ages in this fic:
> 
> Rey - 19, Ben - 29, Owen - 22, Luke - 53, Mara- 51

Owen Skywalker was certainly one of the most handsome pupils at the Jedi academy. Not to mention that he was the headmaster’s son, but he did not use this position to put on airs and was genuinely kind to his classmates. Since Rey had joined the academy a few years ago, she noticed the handsome blonde casting glances her way during their lessons. She had not thought to accept his silent invitation until Owen suddenly became more interesting to her.

Namely, he became more interesting to her when she found out that Owen Skywalker was the younger cousin of the family’s blacksheep, Ben Solo. Ben was no longer attending the academy, in fact there seemed to be some hushed scandal surrounding the matter.

Rey had first encountered this Ben Solo a few years ago, when some of the Jedi pupils had gotten into a fight with his band of troublemakers called the Knights of Ren. Ben had seemed to take an interest in Rey, and unfortunately Rey had felt the same. The real trouble had started a few months ago, when she watched Ben bathing in a stream after following him through the forest near the academy. Ben had noticed her and looked at her with those dark eyes. And Rey, surprising even herself, had flashed her breasts at him before running away.

Now for the last few months the pair had been silently watching the other, yet hardly speaking. And since discovering the relation between Ben and Owen, Rey certainly wanted to use this to her advantage.

As usual, Ben had found a way into the academy, a place where he was barred from entering. But such things never stopped him. Ben did what he wanted. Especially when it came to seeing _that girl_. Today, Ben narrowed his eyes. Rey was walking along a quiet corridor with Owen. Ben glared at them. Owen had always been a spitting image of his father at the same age. He was friendly and forthright and easily gained the friendship of the other students. He represented everything that Ben had failed to be.

Ben’s eyes widened in shock. Rey had wrapped her arms around Owen’s neck and kissed him. She whispered in his ear. The young man blushed. Ben stepped closer, careful not to let Owen see him.

"Sure, if you want to," Owen said, as Rey palmed his crotch.

Ben clenched his fist as he watched Rey go down to her knees in front of his cousin. She opened his trousers and gave the head of his cock a lick.

She wrapped her lips around the pleasantly thick member and her eyes darted to the side where she knew Ben was hiding. She could practically feel his rage radiating from the corner. She met Ben's eyes for a moment. _So that was what she was doing_ , Ben thought. _What an infuriating girl._

She sucked his cousin loudly and worked the root of his shaft with her hand. She had not done this very often before, but she had watched the technique of some of the other students who often pleasured each other during off hours in the quieter corners of the academy. Rey knew that a few of her male classmates liked it when their balls were palmed as they were sucked off. Rey tried this and Owen slammed his head back into the wall. He did not last long and quickly spilled onto Rey's tongue. Rey made a point of loudly swallowing and licking the last few drops from his tip.

"Do you want me to-?" Owen reached for the hem of her robe.

"No," said Rey. "Not now. I need to go."

She swiftly moved away leaving behind a stunned Owen and a murderous Ben.

* * *

It was not until the next day until Ben could finally give her a piece of his mind.

"What was that about?" asked Ben furiously. "Do you want me to murder my cousin? Is that it?"

Rey smirked and continued walking. Ben reached for her wrist.

"Answer me," he said.

Rey pressed a brief kiss against his lips before running away from him.

Ben exhaled in frustration. That girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

There was a firm knock on Rey’s door in the middle of the night. Would Ben dare to come straight to her door like that? The blood rushed to her core in anticipation. Rey took a quick look in the mirror before going to answer it. She wore light night clothes and her brown hair was loose down her back. 

When she opened the door, she had to hide her disappointment. It was Owen. Well, he would do. For now at least.

"I am sorry to disturb you," he said.

"What's wrong?" asked Rey.

"You've been avoiding me since the other day," said Owen. "And I just wanted to make sure I haven't done anything wrong."

"You've done nothing wrong," said Rey.

"Can I come in for a minute?" His eyes lingering hopefully on her thin nightgown.

"Sure," said Rey.

He stepped into the small bedroom and Rey patted the bed next to her.

"I wanted to ask you about something anyway," said Rey.

"Oh?" His blue eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"What happened with your cousin before he ran away?" asked Rey.

"Oh," said the young man, slightly disappointed.

 _He really wears his heart on his sleeve_ , thought Rey with a chuckle.

"He fell to the dark side," said Owen. "Not all at once. I don't know how it all happened, but he got in a disagreement with my father one night. The entire hut they were in exploded, and we all feared my father was dead."

"Then what happened?" asked Rey.

"Then Ben tried to burn down the academy," said Owen. "But my mother caught him and stopped him. They fought and he left her for dead. Ben ran away after that with a handful of students."

"That's horrible," said Rey.

"My mother's injuries were so grave that we weren't sure if she would make it," said Owen. "My father was mostly unscathed and nursed her back to health. After that he really changed his approach to running this academy. That is why there are less students. So the instructors can pay more attention to everyone."

"Do you know what Ben still wants?" asked Rey.

"I personally think he either wants my father's lightsaber or some of the Jedi texts," said Owen. "Probably both. Who knows what he is trying to do, running around with his so-called knights."

"Hmm," said Rey.

"Don't worry," said Owen.

"Worry about what?" asked Rey.

"I know he's taken an interest in you," said Owen. "But you are safe here."

"Safe," said Rey, not really liking the feeling of the word on her tongue.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Owen.

"I was also wondering if you could help me with something," said Rey.

"Of course," said Owen.

Rey laid back on the bed and lifted up her nightgown.

"I am so horny that I cannot sleep at all tonight," said Rey. "Since you're already here . . .

Owen blushed bright red.

"Yes," he said. "It's just that I never . . ."

Rey smiled darkly. "I'll tell you what to do."

She reached for his hand and guided it between her folds.

* * *

Rey slept peacefully. The headmaster's son had only lasted for a few thrusts during his first time, but the stimulation had been at least enough to relax her. There was another knock on her door. Rey wrapped a robe around her naked body. 

This time it was Ben at the door. He was dressed in his usual all-black, and his long black hair looked painstakingly styled. 

"You," said Rey. 

"Can I come in?" asked Ben. 

Rey stepped aside, and Ben walked in and sat on her bed. 

“Why did you attack your uncle?” asked Rey.

“I _attacked_ my uncle,” said Ben with chuckle. “That’s a good one.”

“Well, then tell me what happened,” said Rey.

“Luke found out that I had been experimenting with some dark force rituals,” said Ben. “He became suspicious of me and for some reason decided standing over my bed in the middle of the night and pointing his lightsaber at me was a good way to confront me about it.”

“Are you serious?” said Rey. “Master Luke wouldn’t do that.”

“Well he did,” said Ben. “One of my classmates told me later that Luke had a dream that I killed Owen, and that clouded his judgement. But waking up to my uncle contemplating killing me made me panic, and of course I defended myself.”

“Owen said the hut blew up,” said Rey.

“I panicked like I said,” said Ben. “And when I tried to get out of here, Mara attacked me because she thought I killed Luke. And again, I defended myself. A few of my classmates believed my side of the story and fled the academy with me.”

“The Knights of Ren?” asked Rey.

“Yes,” said Ben. “I have started my own order dedicated to studying all aspects of the Force.”

“I am sorry that happened,” said Rey. “But you should be careful with the dark side of the Force.”

“Do you think Luke was right then?” said Ben.

“No,” said Rey. “But you should not let how badly you were treated pull you into the darkness.”

“Darkness is in all of us, Rey,” said Ben.

“And the light,” said Rey.

Ben clutched something in his hand, and Rey finally noticed what it was.

“Your aunt’s lightsaber?” said Rey.

“I stood over their bed before I came here,” said Ben. “Neither Luke or Mara woke up. I could have killed them both.”

“Why did you take it?” said Rey. "And why not Luke's lightsaber?"

“To teach Luke a lesson,” said Ben. “Before he gave it to his wife, this lightsaber belonged to him. It was originally Anakin Skywalker’s. And now it is mine.”

“You shouldn’t take something that isn't yours,” said Rey. “Give it back.”

“No,” said Ben, anger rising in his voice. “It is mine now. And so are you.”

Ben stood and left the room, black cloak swirling behind him. Rey inhaled furiously and reached for her own lightsaber before following him.

* * *

She caught up with him in the wide training hall where the Jedi pupils would practice their combat skills every day. The space was bright during the day, but with just the moonlight coming through the narrow windows, a mystical energy seemed to fill the hall.

“If you want this lightsaber you will have to take it from me,” said Ben.

“Then I will,” said Rey.

Ben’s eyes met hers.

“Do you want to kill me?” said Ben.

“For what?” said Rey. “I just want you to stop being an idiot.”

Ben’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.

“If you take that lightsaber, then you are just giving them more proof that you are the monster they think you are,” said Rey.

“Maybe I am a monster,” said Ben.

“Ben,” said Rey, insistently. “Give back the lightsaber.”

“If you can defeat me,” said Ben. “I might consider it.”

Ben widened his stance. Instead of igniting the lightsaber attached to his belt, he activated Mara’s blue lightsaber. He smiled in satisfaction at the sight of the family heirloom in his hands. Rey stepped towards him.

"If I win, then you will return that lightsaber to your aunt," said Rey fiercely.

"Very well," said Ben. "But I want something too if I win."

"What is that?" asked Rey. "What haven't you already taken from this place?"

Ben chuckled. Rey scolded herself for the way the pleasant sound made her insides twist.

"If I win," said Ben, with his eyes flickering. "Then I want you to open that robe for me and let me kiss those pretty tits."

Rey's eyes widened. She became conscious of how the delicate fabric was clinging tightly to her chest. 

"You can't act all shy now," said Ben with a smirk. "You were the one who flashed me at the river."

"I-it was a joke," said Rey, hardly convincing herself. "I didn't expect you to . . ."

"See something I liked?" asked Ben.

Rey swallowed, self-consciously closing her robe tighter as Ben eyed her protruding nipples. Rey remembered that day she had been watching Ben cooling off at the local river. It was only to keep track of his movements. She had been sure that he didn't notice her, at least until he looked up at her hiding place and winked.

"As you know with the case of this lightsaber," said Ben flipping it and catching it again for emphasis. "When I see something I want, then I make it mine."

"You will return that lightsaber before I make you pay!" said Rey.

"How about a better deal?" asked Ben. "I will give you the lightsaber to do with what you wish, and you will come back with me to my base on the other side of the forest."

"You think you can drag me along in whatever it is you are planning?" said Rey.

"So you would prefer the original deal then?" said Ben with a smirk. "For me, it will be the same outcome in the end."

"You're so sure of yourself," said Rey, finally igniting her own lightsaber.

She had fought him two years earlier, but that had been in the middle of a battle. One of the Jedi academy students had thrown a rock at the Knights of Ren, and a bloody brawl ensued between the two groups. Back then the young man had been bleeding out of his side. Now he was healed and stronger than ever. Rey had only parried him a few times before her lightsaber flew from her hand, clattering uselessly to the floor. Rey gasped. Ben sheathed the lightsaber and easily threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" asked Rey, her heart pounding with a confusing combination of fear and delight. 

"Collecting my prize," he said. "Or do you object?"

Rey remained silent and Ben carried her from the training room. He took the old servant passages, knowing the academy where he had spent many years like the back of his hand. The academy building had once been a palace. Luke and Mara had renovated it to be functional but had left a lot of the original architecture where it was possible. 

"S-someone will see," said Rey.

"No," said Ben. "Your little treasures are for my eyes only."

He paused in a maid's changing room. The sliding door on the other side led to the great hall. It was locked but sounds and movements of the busiest room were clear from the thin layer. It sounded like a few members of the cleaning staff were already up and moving around. Ben lowered Rey on the soft mat next to the thin paper wall.

"Did you spend a lot of time in the maids' changing rooms in your youth?" asked Rey, as Ben expertly flicked the intricate lock shot behind him with a motion that Rey tried not to think would be useful elsewhere.

"Maybe," said Ben. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not," said Rey.

Rey kneeled on the soft bedding. She looked up at the handsome dark robed man. She had run from her quarters in a hurry, and underneath the soft robe, she was completely bare. He could certainly see the color of her nipples through the white fabric. The heat of his gaze brought a flush to her cheeks.

"I don't know why you are so eager to see these anyway," said Rey.

"Will you show me?" asked Ben, eyeing her with adoration.

Rey nodded and untied the sash of her robe slowly. The sliding of the silk seemed loud in the small space. She put the fabric to the side and slowly parted the front of her robe tentatively. The flush of her cheeks had become deep red. Ben's eyes fell to her pale chest; it was slightly flushed from her embarrassment, two pale pink nipples pointed out from her perfect round mounds.

"Why would you want to hide these from me?" said Ben, his voice growing more raspy with each word.

"They're . . ." Rey's words stumbled. "They're small."

“The perfect size for my mouth,” said Ben.

“Oh,” said Rey.

She rested her arms at her sides, the robe falling to waist and leaving her upper half completely bare. Spurred on by the silent invitation, Ben reached for her, running his hands up her sides. She shivered from the warmth. The thin wall did nothing to block out the excited squeal that Rey released as Ben’s mouth wrapped around her left breast.

Ben gazed up at her appreciatively and his tongue flicked against her nipple. Rey closed her eyes in pleasure. Then he licked her other nipple before greedily sucking on it. Rey whined with delight. He reached for the nipple that wasn’t in his mouth and twisted it between his thumb and two fingers.

“Oh Ben,” Rey sighed.

He noisily lapped at the pink bud before switching back to the other, squeezing the moistened one between his fingers. Rey felt herself getting wet as Ben alternated between suckling and squeezing her chest. She caught his glance as he looked up at her as his mouth devoured her breast. He smacked his tongue against her as if he were licking sweet frosting from the bottom of a bowl.

“Ben,” she said. “I feel …”

He pressed both breasts tightly together in the middle of her chest and sucked on both nipples at the same time. Rey squealed, hoping nobody could hear her on the other side of of the wall. He voraciously sucked the sensitive peaks. Rey felt dizzy with lust.

When he moved his mouth away he looked at her seductively.

“Are you going to come just from me doing this?” he laughed softly.

He pressed hot kisses against her neck and rolled the overstimulated perks between his thumbs. Rey felt an overwhelming heat between her legs. Ben swirled the bottoms of his thumbs in a satisfying circling motion. She felt overwhelmed with delight. And then she came.

The soft whimper she made was something Ben would commit to his long-term memory. It was almost as cute as the wet puddle spreading from between her thighs. It soaked through the white cushion beneath her bottom. He lifted up her robe slightly to get a better look. Ben studiously observed the aftermath of her climax, but Rey was disappointed when he didn’t press those skillful fingers between her legs. She looked at him, imploringly.

“B-Ben,” said Rey. “Fuck me.”

Ben finally pulled away from her, after giving her each of her breasts a kiss and one more possessive squeeze.

“You really would let me take you right on this mat,” said Ben with chuckle. “Do you think you can just snap your fingers and my dick will come out of my pants? I think you are mistaking me for Owen. Shall I call him for you?”

Rey looked at him desperately. She widened her legs, offering him an enticing glimpse of the small patch of hair between them. She spread her folds, and she showed him in vivid detail just how wet she was for him. Ben enjoyed the sight but stepped away from her. It was a shame that he had to stand his ground this time. If he gave into her too soon, he would risk losing his current advantage.

“That pretty cunt does look delightful,” said Ben. “But our deal was just that I would get to kiss those lovely breasts.”

“Ben, please,” said Rey. “I want you inside me.”

Ben swallowed, his self-control almost slipping.

“How about we make a new deal,” said Ben.

“What?” said Rey.

His gaze darkened.

“Come and train with me,” said Ben. “Instead of that old fool.”

“In return for what?” asked Rey.

“And I will pleasure you whenever you want,” said Ben.

Rey swallowed heavily. Ben handed her Mara’s lightsaber.

“Think about it,” he said. “I will return for you soon.”

Before she could say another word, he had disappeared, black cloak swaying in his wake. Rey cursed under her breath in frustration. She sat there in contemplation, robe wide open, love marks on her breasts and neck, and looking as if she had just been well-fucked even though Ben had only just played with her nipples. She still felt the ghost of his mouth on her breasts. She would hardly be able to go back to sleep now. She pressed a finger inside herself and wondered when she would see Ben again.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise, and Rey hoped she would make it back to her quarters unseen. She had refastened her robe and readjusted her hair, but she still looked obviously worse for wear. She hoped not to run into anyone before she could get properly dressed.

“Rey!” Mara called for her.

Rey reluctantly turned around to face the red-headed force user who ran the academy alongside her husband. Mara crossed her arms and studied Rey for a moment. The jedi wore a loose brown robe over a long green dress. 

“Is that my lightsaber?” said Mara.

“Yes,” said Rey.

She handed it back to her.

“Were you the one who took it from my room?” said Mara.

“Yes,” said Rey. “I am sorry. I wanted to practice with a different lightsaber. I should have asked you first.”

“In the middle of the night?” said Mara, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

“I couldn’t sleep,” said Rey. “And I didn’t want to wake you and Master Luke.”

Mara eyed Rey’s unusual state of dress but did not comment on it.

“Well, I am glad you are alright,” said Mara. “The Knights of Ren had been spotted nearby. When my lightsaber was missing and you weren’t in your quarters, I was concerned.”

“Concerned about what?” asked Rey.

Mara looked at Rey harshly. “I did not question it when my husband wanted to take you in. Especially since you had nowhere else to go. But the time will come where you will have to make your choice.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” said Rey.

“If that is the truth, then fine,” said Mara, though her green eyes retained a hard, skeptical look. “But know that all of our actions have consequences.”

Mara walked away, her brown robe trailing behind her. Rey sighed heavily.

“What a dramatic family,” Rey said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few parts of this fic have been sitting in my google docs for a few months, because I wasn't sure if people would like the Owen/Rey parts, but I really like playing with Rey making Ben jealous and getting the dick she wants lol.
> 
> Also, I am not sure if I should tag Mara/Luke in the main pairings for this story. (I don't want to be chased down by pitchforks . . . :/ ) I might eventually if I write some Mara/Luke scenes. Mara and Luke are hawt but sometimes I feel worried about writing for this pairing because reylos aren't always given a warm welcome in that side of the fandom.


	2. Owen's assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Owen learn about the prophecy surrounding the volcano on their island, and Owen must come to terms with being assigned one books of the jedi texts that is off limits for most students. 
> 
> Rey's idea of meditating is getting banged by both Skywalker cousins in the meditation room.

 

"Rey," said Owen.

Rey rubbed her eyes as she glanced at him.

"You look tired," he said.

"I'm fine," she said.

Jacen Syndulla cleared his throat loudly. The half-Twi'lek Jedi academy instructor looked at the two students, barely veiling his annoyance. The man’s skin was flecked with green, and his green tipped ears stuck out from brown hair fastened in a ponytail. He crossed his arms as he stood across from the desk where Owen and Rey were sitting.

“Owen,” said Jacen. “Repeat what I just said.”

“You were telling the legend about the volcano on this island,” said Owen.

“Which is?” Jacen prompted.

“The volcano erupts whenever the dragon living inside of it wakes from its sleep,” said Owen boredly. “A prophecy was made 1000 years ago that a dark Jedi will enrage the dragon, and the dragon will descend from the volcano and destroy our entire planet if it is not defeated.”

“And Rey,” said Jacen. “Who does the prophecy say will defeat the dragon?”

“The Chosen One will lead a group of warriors to defeat the dragon through using both the Light and the Dark,” said Rey with more enthusiasm than Owen.

“I guess you were paying attention,” said Jacen with a sigh. “And who does the prophecy say the chosen one is?”

“The heir of the Jedi,” said Owen, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. “The one who has mastered the Light side of the Force and has taken the Jedi ways to heart.”

“Correct,” said Jacen. “I will assign the entire prophecy to both of you to study in detail.”

“And what is the point of this again?” said Owen.

“I beg your pardon?” said Jacen.

“You don’t actually believe there is a dragon in the volcano, do you?” said Owen, disapprovingly. “The whole thing was made up by superstitious people a long time ago to help them feel like they could predict when the volcano could erupt. They felt safe if they thought the Jedi on the island could control nature.”

“I have seen many interesting things in my life,” said Jacen. “And I have heard many interesting tales from people I consider of the most trustworthy sort. So I would not immediately discount any such possibility.”

“Can the Jedi control nature?” asked Rey curiously.

“Not control,” said Jacen. “But those who can feel the Force are also more in tune with all life in our galaxy.”

“I just don’t see why we have to waste our time reading about dragons when we could learn something more practical,” said Owen.

“It is because we have an obligation to this island,” said Jacen. “When Master Luke decided to settle the academy in the old palace here, he took on the responsibilities of the Jedi who used to be here in ancient times. The other people on our island are counting on us.”

“Hmm,” said Owen. “I would rather just directly help them than reading fairytales. But I will study it since you have requested it.”

“Part of respecting a people is respecting their stories,” said Jacen. “You were born on this island, so I think you should reflect on this.”

“Fine,” said Owen. “Are we dismissed?”

Jacen frowned. The expression looked out of place on his typically friendly face.

“I meant to say,” Owen shifted nervously. “I will meditate on this, Instructor Jacen. May we please be dismissed now?”

“Rey may be dismissed,” said Jacen. “I have further words for you.”

Owen swallowed. Rey stood up and silently left the room. Jacen waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps.

“Owen,” said Jacen. “I am concerned about you.”

“I will continue to try my best, Instructor Jacen,” said Owen, earnestly.

  
“Enough,” said Jacen. “I am no fool, so you can drop the act in front of me.”

“What act?” said Owen.

Jacen sighed heavily. “Do you truly think that delaying your training is going to help anyone? How can you do your duty if you refuse to better your gifts?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” said Owen.

“Forget it,” said Jacen. “Master Luke has requested that I assign you one of the books of the ancient Jedi texts.”

“Oh?” said Owen with a shrug. “I have already studied quite a few of them.”

“Yes,” said Jacen. “But this is different. As you know, before a student becomes a fully ranked Jedi they are assigned a specialty area in the Force to master, and this is incorporated into their final test.”

“But I am nowhere near close to being ready for the qualification test,” said Owen, panic seeping into his voice.

“You parents would think otherwise,” said Jacen. “They know you even more than I do.”

Owen looked down at his hands hesitantly before his eyes met his instructor’s once more.

“And what is it that I am to study?” asked Owen.

Jacen reached for a thick, leather-bound book from his desk. He handed it to Owen who took it reluctantly.

“I have never seen this one,” said Owen. “I have spent hours in the library, and I have never seen this with the jedi texts.”

“That is because this volume is off limits except for a select few,” said Jacen. “Even I am not permitted to read this.”

“What is it?” said Owen.

“The volume details advanced telekinesis techniques,” said Jacen. “Among other things. A note has been left in the front of the book detailing what you are expected to master. Take care as some of the techniques in this book are very dangerous, which is why the volume is off limits for most students.”

Owen looked at the book. “But I don’t want this. Why wouldn’t they assign it to Rey instead?”

“You have been given your assignment,” said Jacen with a tone of finality. “I would direct any further questions to your parents”

* * *

“Why have I been assigned this?” said Owen as he stepped into his mother’s office.

Mara looked up from her holopad at the leather book in Owen’s hands.

“I would be careful with carrying that one around in the open,” said Mara. “Don’t let anyone else read it. Especially Rey.”

“I don’t understand why this was given to me,” said Owen. “I am not even ready for the qualification test.”

“You will be soon,” said Mara, her gaze softening. “Your father and I have chosen some texts from that book because we think they are suitable for your abilities. It would not be a true test if it there wasn’t some challenge.”

“But I don’t want to do this,” said Owen.

“Why?” said Mara.

“Because I don’t want to hurt anyone,” said Owen.

“Sometimes we need to learn about things that can do harm in order to know how to protect others,” said Mara. “Do you understand?”

Owen nodded. “I just don’t understand why this was given to me instead of Rey. I think she would be more interested in things like this.”

“And that is exactly why we didn’t give it to her,” said Mara.

“I don’t understand,” said Owen.

“It’s alright,” said Mara. “Just do your best with the texts. I know you will do well.”

* * *

Rey knelt next to Owen in the soft carpeted meditation room. She looked towards a shadow at the edge of the room, and that mischievous flicker returned to her eyes.

“Hey Owen,” said Rey. “How about trying out some advanced techniques. Specifically naked, horizontal ones.”

“We’re supposed to be meditating,” said Owen. “Instructor Jacen thinks I need to further reflect on my path in the Force.”

Rey smirked. “Then meditate. I will sit on your prick.”

Owen raised an eyebrow as Rey dropped her robes.

“Someone could see us,” said Owen.

“Not likely,” said Rey, hoping that at least one particular person would see them.

Rey levitated her robes to hang neatly on the hook at the side of the room. Owen watched as she stripped the rest of her clothes.

“Things come so easily to you,” said Owen thoughtfully. “I have to work twice as hard to keep up in the lessons as everyone else. My parents weren’t even sure I was force sensitive until I was seven.”

“Everyone is different,” said Rey.

“It’s hard having to struggle to keep up with the younger students when everyone expects me to be the best,” said Owen.

“It can’t be easy being the headmaster’s son,” said Rey.

“I just worry about being a disappointment,” said Owen.

“I know something that isn’t a disappointment,” said Rey, looking at the bulge in his trousers.

Owen blushed.

Rey leaned back on the mat. “Now put your mouth between my legs.”

Forgetting completely about meditating, Owen shuffled over to her and cautiously nestled his head between her thighs. Rey grabbed him by his thick blonde hair and directed his mouth to the right place.

“Use your tongue,” said Rey. “Oooh, yes just like that.”

Rey could sense someone watching them. She could feel the ire of Ben’s eyes even without glancing over to where he was standing behind the stand of practice swords. She released an exaggerated moan as Owen ate her out.

Ben’s hand darted over his lightsaber hilt. Rey opened her eyes and met his furious gaze. The intensity of his stare sent a thrill down her spine. She came.

“Was that good?” asked Owen, oblivious to Ben’s presence.

_His force senses really did need some work_ , Rey thought.

“Yes,” said Rey.

She rolled over to her hands and knees and looked over her shoulder expectantly. Owen unfastened his trousers. He had a nice thick cock with a pink head. Rey looked in Ben’s eyes.

“Go ahead,” she said. “Fuck me.”

Rey could sense the rage building in Ben as Owen rutted into her. Ben’s dark glove clenched into a fist. Owen did a bit better than last time, but he still spilled into Rey with a shaky gasp after just a few minutes. When he pulled out, he watched this release drip from her opening onto the mat beneath her.

“Rey,” said Owen, blushing. “I just want to say that I-”

“Owen!” Mara’s voice called from down the hall.

“Kriff!” Owen gasped. “I’ll go talk to her so she doesn’t come in here.”

He tucked his cock away and rushed out to speak to his mother. Ben smirked as he stepped away from his hiding spot.

“I could have easily beheaded him while he was mounting you,” said Ben. “He is truly hopeless as a warrior.”

Rey flipped onto her back and spread her legs. Her hole continued to slowly drip.

“I can’t believe you are fucking my cousin just to make me jealous,” said Ben.

“And how do you know that?” said Rey.

“Your thoughts are almost as easy for me to hear as his are,” said Ben. “You are a very naughty girl.”

He settled next to her and fondled her breasts with his big gloved hand. The leather felt good as he pinched her nipples.

“Lucky for you, I like naughty girls,” said Ben.

“I thought about your offer,” said Rey.

“And?” said Ben.

“I think the answer is probably yes,” said Rey. “But I think it is only fair to give me a taste of your half of the bargain given that I am taking a big risk in leaving the academy.”

“You know how to get exactly what you want,” said Ben, eyes flickering with eagerness.

“I will keep my word,” said Rey. “I just need to fully consider what I am getting out of it.”

“And what are your criteria?” said Ben.

“Make me come,” said Rey. “Only using your cock.”

“Oh,” said Ben, shrugging the black cloak off his shoulders. “And here I thought you were going to give me a real challenge.”

“I have never come only from a man’s cock before,” said Rey.

“Well, if you have only been fucking virginal jedi apprentices,” said Ben. “Then I can understand why.”

“Let’s see if you’re any better,” said Rey.

“Look at you,” said Ben. “Begging for my cock while you are still dripping with my cousin’s come.”

“Please,” said Rey.

Ben flicked his hand and the door’s lock clicked shut.

“What would you have done if Mara had come in to see you corrupting her precious son?” asked Ben.

“Corrupting?” said Rey with a laugh. “He hardly took much convincing for that.”

“You have no idea the effect you have,” said Ben, taking off his tunic.

He tossed it to the floor and his trousers and boots shortly followed.

“Those pretty eyes, that mouth, those perky breasts,” said Ben. “You are like a siren on a rocky shore calling sailors to their deaths.”

Rey laughed. “If you say so.”

As he pulled away the last of his garments, Rey eyed his cock. It was about the same length as Owen’s but it was even thicker. Rey swallowed in anticipation.

“Can I kiss you?” said Ben.

“Fine,” said Rey. “Just on the mouth. Otherwise, no cheating.”

Ben smirked and leaned over her. When their lips met Rey, felt a fire surge through her chest. She trembled as her chest brushed against his. He guided her legs around his hips. Ben kissed her again, and Rey gasped into his mouth as he slid inside of her.

“Ben,” she sighed.

His eyes were half-closed in pleasure. Rey shivered.

“Are you okay?” asked Ben.

“Yes,” said Rey.

The stretch of his cock felt amazing, but that feeling in her chest was filling her body. Everytime his skin brushed against hers it intensified. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and trembled.

“Don’t be afraid,” said Ben. “I feel it too.”

She felt their minds touching in the Force. She could sense his thoughts, and the pleasure ebbing between both of their bodies was magnified. As Ben thrust his hips, Rey saw a vision. Perhaps one of the future. She stood beside Ben and several other robed figures. She knew that she would eventually join Ben and the Knights of Ren.

Ben shifted his body slightly, and with the next caress of his cock, she was seeing stars.

“Ben! Oh!” Rey gasped.

“Kriff,” Ben grunted, swiftly following his own climax after hers.

“Ben,” said Rey, kissing him again.

He rolled off her panting. An impressive volume of release dripped from Rey after having taken two lovers in rapid succession.

“That was . . . wow,” said Rey.

“When will you come with me?” asked Ben. “Or will you deny your destiny anymore?”

“I-,” Rey looked at him. “I will. But I can’t leave tonight.”

“Then when?” said Ben.

“Sometime during the day is safer,” said Rey. “Maybe next week I can meet you by the stream.”

“It might not be that easy,” said Ben. “I think Mara is already suspicious of you.”

“Well, I am sure you will find a way,” said Rey. “Just don’t destroy anything this time.”

“I will try,” said Ben.

The door rattled.

“Kriff,” said Rey.

They picked up their clothes and hid behind the shelf of wooden swords just in time for the lock to flick open. Luke walked in.

The grey-bearded jedi master entered the room, and then sighed heavily as he spotted the suspicious white stain on the floor.

“Whoever is in here,” said Luke. “Just clean this up, and please refrain from using the meditation room for such activities in the future.”

He shook his head in disgust and left the room. Rey’s face had turned dark red. Ben laughed.

* * *

Luke sighed heavily as he sat next to Mara in the great hall. Mara was spreading butter on a baked potato.

“What is it?” said Mara.

“Two students were getting it on in the meditation room,” said Luke.

“Well, it’s not like we haven’t done the same thing in there,” said Mara.

“You have a point,” Luke admitted.

“Who was it?” asked Mara.

“I’m not sure,” said Luke. “They had only left behind the evidence.”

“Maybe we should lock that room more often,” said Mara.

“Like when we’re using it?” said Luke.

Mara smiled darkly and squeezed her husband’s hand underneath the table. 


	3. Lanette's kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen is increasingly troubled by a reoccurring dream. He runs into a few surprises as he takes a walk into the woods. 
> 
> Ben discovers how much Rey is into voyeurism, though he can't help but struggle with some feelings of jealousy about Rey's lingering attraction to his cousin.

“Hey Owen!”

The young man looked above him to see a young Pantoran girl high in the branches of a giant tree.

“Gillie,” said Owen. “What are you doing up there?”

Gillie was the youngest student at the academy except for Owen’s youngest sister. The twelve-year old’s yellow eyes widened as she tightened her grip around a large branch.

“I climbed too high and got stuck,” said the blue-skinned girl. “Can you help me?”

“I’m coming to get you,” said Owen.

He effortlessly jumped up the thick trunk of the tree and ascended the branches with a catlike grace. Gillie watched him impassively. She had seen Owen climb much higher whenever he helped the farm family that lived near the academy store their equipment at the end of the season. When Owen reached her, he paused to gaze at the view. The forest partially bordered the grounds of the Jedi academy, along with the fields belonging to the grain and bantha wool farm. There was also a settlement on remaining edge of the forest that was off limits to the academy students. Owen frowned in the direction of the Knights of Ren. There was a boundary line half way through the forest that they had agreed to never cross, but Owen felt almost certain that his cousin’s followers did not always adhere to their end of the pact between the Knights and the Jedi.

“You can almost see the volcano from here if you squint,” said Gillie. “Even though it is pretty much on the other side of the island.”

“Why did you climb all the way up here?” said Owen. “You shouldn’t go this high if you are by yourself.”

“I know,” said Gillie. “I was just curious to see where he was going.”

“Where who was going?” said Owen.

“The man dressed all in black,” said Gillie.

“Dressed in black?” said Owen. “Where did he go?”

Gillie pointed towards the Knights of Ren’s settlement.

“I see,” said Owen. “I think you should be careful if you ever see strangers in the forest.”

“It just looked like he was going for a walk,” said Gillie.

“Just be cautious, Gillie,” said Owen. “Now hold on tight to my back, and I will climb down.”

When they reached the base of the tree, Owen helped Gillie back to her feet.

“I almost forgot,” said Gillie. “Lanette was looking for you.”

Owen felt his face warm. “She’s looking for me?”

“Yeah,” said Gillie. “She was over there by the fence.”

“Thanks, Gillie,” said Owen.

“I’m out of here now because you are probably going to do something gross like smooch Lanette!” said Gillie.

Gillie ran away towards the academy, and Owen laughed.

“She’s a cute kid.”

Owen turned around. It was Lanette. Owen was sure his face was now visibly flushed. The farmowner’s daughter gave him a bright smile. She wore a black tank top that clung to her busty frame with dark blue work pants sitting loosely on wide hips. The golden blonde hair that ran down her back was the same color of the dried grass in the nearby grazing fields. Her kind brown eyes flickered between thick eyelashes.

“Huh?” said Owen, internally berating a moment later himself for the stupid reply.

“You’re really good with all of the younger kids,” said Lanette.

“Thanks,” said Owen, self-consciously patting his blonde hair back into place. “I heard you were looking for me?”

“Yes,” said Lanette handing Owen something from the bag slung over her shoulder. “This is for you.”

“Oh,” said Owen. “It’s a poncho!”

“I figured you might find it useful when it starts to get cooler out,” said Lanette. “I know you’re too stubborn to wear a coat unless it is freezing.”

Owen examined the soft, light brown poncho with a green diamond-shaped pattern running through the fabric.

“D-did you make this?” asked Owen.

“Yes,” said Lanette. “I wanted to thank you for helping with the bantha sheering earlier this year. You are alway a big help with the animals.”

“Thanks,” said Owen. “But your parents already insisted on paying me. But I do really like this poncho. I just don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“I don’t,” said Lanette. “I just wanted to thank you personally.”

“O-of course,” said Owen, clutching the poncho to his chest. “I always enjoy spending time with you, so I really don’t mind helping.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” said Lanette. “Actually there is something else I wanted to give you.”

“Oh?” said Owen.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his. Owen hesitated in surprise, before pulling her closer and returning the kiss. When Lanette pulled away, she rested a hand on his chest.

“I really like you,” said Lanette. “I know we have been friends for a while, but I can’t ignore what my feelings for you have become.”

“I feel the same way,” said Owen, blushing. “I just thought you might already have a boyfriend. I didn’t think I would have a chance with you.”

“You didn’t think you had a chance?” said Lanette. “I think you really should look in a mirror sometime.”

Owen smiled.

“Tomorrow,” said Lanette. “Will you come help me with the garden?”

“Of course,” said Owen. “I was already planning on it. I think some of your tomatoes might be ready.”

“Well, maybe afterward we can go for a walk,” said Lanette. “I know a quiet place at the edge of the field. Not a lot of people walk by there, because you have to go over the fence.”

“Do you mean-?” Owen blushed again.

Lanette leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. He shivered both from the promises in her words and the tickle of her breath.

“Well?” said Lanette.

“Sounds like an ideal afternoon to me,” said Owen.

She kissed him again.

“I hope I am not making you late for anything,” said Lanette.

“I am late for sparring practice,” said Owen with a sigh. “But I came out here to try to avoid it anyway.”

“Are you still having that dream?” said Lanette with concern.

“Almost every other night now,” said Owen. “I don’t know what to do.”

“My grandfather always said that bad dreams come from the volcano,” said Lanette. “I know it sounds superstitious but sometimes when I have trouble sleeping, I read in the news the next day that there was increased seismic activity.”

“I wouldn’t really count anything out at this point,” said Owen with a sigh. “As much as I want to just attribute it to my own cowardice.”

“Owen Skywalker,” said Lanette. “I don’t believe there is a cowardly bone in your body.”

“You do me too much credit,” said Owen. “I appreciate it, but I have been a mess recently.”

“And what does that have to do with being a coward?” said Lanette.

Owen smiled feebly.

“I will let you go back to your duties,” said Lanette. “I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

“Me too,” said Owen.

Owen watched her walk away with a lovestruck expression.

“Interesting,” said Ben under his breath from where he was perched in the branches of another tree.

Ben watched his cousin head back towards the academy.

“Very interesting indeed,” said Ben with a smirk.

* * *

“You’re so late,” said Rey as Owen stepped nonchalantly into the training hall.

“Well, I’m here now,” said Owen. “I assume I missed the main event.”

“Don’t worry,” said Luke approaching them. “We made sure to wait for you for the one-on-one duels.”

Owen’s eyes widened anxiously.

“Perhaps then I can be paired with Rey?” said Owen. “Or Conrad?”

“No,” said Luke. “Everyone else has already been paired off while we were waiting for you. Today you will spar with me.”

“No,” said Owen. “I am not ready. I have neglected my training and I apologize.”

“We will see where you need to improve,” said Luke.

The Jedi master stepped to the in the center of the room. His grey robe hung loosely over his brown tunic and trousers. His lightsaber hung from his belt. Luke stroked his beard thoughtfully and looked around at the nineteen students standing around the long space. Unlike the other courses at the academy, fighting classes were always arranged by age group rather than skill level. Owen had argued against his father about this many times, but Luke’s justification was that in the real world it was rare that you would have to defend yourself against an equally matched opponent.

“Now that we are ready to begin,” said Luke. “Let me remind you that the goal of the duels today isn’t necessarily to win, but to show that your skills have improved since last time. That being said, do your best.”

Luke stood to the side as the first match up begun. Two of the younger students in the group sparred with wooden practice swords. Luke walked around them and gave them words of encouragement. Owen gripped the sides of his tunic tightly and looked at Rey.

“I just made things worse by coming late,” said Owen. “I thought I could avoid it.”

“Why do you want avoid it?” said Rey. “It’s just practice anyway.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” said Owen.

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Are you afraid of your dad embarrassing you in front of our classmates?”

“No,” said Owen. “Like I said, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Hmm,” said Rey.

When it was finally Owen’s turn, he stepped in the middle of the room reluctantly. Luke shrugged off his robe. When Owen turned to grab a wooden sword, Luke placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“You don’t need to use those anymore,” said Luke. “You will practice with your lightsaber.”

Owen nodded reluctantly. The entire room was quiet as everyone watched the father and son face each other with interest. Luke ignited his green lightsaber. All eyes turned to Owen as he reached for his lightsaber. Not many of his classmates had even seen him use it. Rey had seen it before, and she smiled at the surprised gasps when Owen ignited his purple lightsaber.

Their eyes met again for a moment, and when Owen made no move to initiate combat, Luke lifted his lightsaber. Owen blocked each of Luke’s strikes without attempting any offensive maneuvers.

“I know you can block, Owen,” said Luke. “But perhaps you should try disarming me if you don’t want be here all afternoon.”

“If I disarm you, will I pass?” said Owen. “Can we be done with this?”

“That would be sufficient,” said Luke. “For today at least.”

Rey blinked and almost missed the quick sequence of events that followed those words. Owen spun around his father, knocked Luke’s lightsaber onto the floor, and then ran from the room, leaving everyone stunned in his wake. Luke picked up his lightsaber and deactivated it.

“Interesting,” said Luke.

* * *

Owen finally stopped running when he was halfway through the forest. He leaned against a tree, gasping for breath.

“You seem troubled,” said a male voice.

Owen turned around. “Ben.”

“You know you are standing on my side of the forest,” said Ben.

“Kriff,” said Owen, still breathing heavily. “I will go back. I hadn’t realized.”

“Stay for a moment,” said Ben. “I won’t keep you for long.”

“What is it?” said Owen.

“I just want to know what’s wrong,” said Ben. “You seem to have a dark cloud over you recently.”

“It’s your doing, isn’t it?” said Owen.

Ben crossed his arms and took a step forward. Owen’s hand hovered cautiously over his lightsaber.

“What is?” said Ben. “I am always interested to hear what new things the Jedi are blaming me for now.”

“The dreams,” said Owen. “The terrible dreams that have been clouding my mind.”

“As if I have power over dreams,” said Ben with annoyance. “But I think I do know what is causing it.”

“If you say the dragon in the volcano I will slap you,” said Owen.

Ben chuckled.

“It could be,” said Ben. “But regardless these dreams come from the dark side. They are not true prophecies and only serve to manipulate the dreamer.”

“And a dark Jedi could influence someone’s dreams in such a manner?” said Owen.

“Yes,” said Ben. “But it’s more likely to be caused by a strong source of darkside energy that happens naturally in certain places in nature. We call these Force wells, though you are probably more familiar with their light side equivalents. The volcano on our island is one such Force well.”

“Perhaps that is true,” said Owen. “But a dark side user would still have to channel this energy.”

“They can,” said Ben. “But don’t underestimate the Force on its own terms. I have yet to find the dark side user who may have given Luke that dream of me killing you. It is much more likely the dark side latched onto the paranoia he already had about me. If you tell me what dream is troubling you, I am sure we can figure out the root fear that the dark energy has attached to.”

“I’m not telling you anything,” said Owen.

“Then you should meditate on whatever it is that is troubling you to regain the balance of the Force within yourself,” said Ben.

“Don’t pretend to be concerned for me,” said Owen. “You know I haven’t forgiven you for injuring my mother.”

“I know,” said Ben. “But I still worry about you.”

“Why?” said Owen.

“I don’t have any siblings,” said Ben. “You were the closest thing I had to a brother growing up.”

“I won’t let you trick me,” said Owen. “You would kill everyone at the academy if you had a chance.”

Ben laughed harshly.

“That sounds awfully messy,” said Ben. “Why would I even need to do that when your own paranoia would sooner achieve the same result?”

“Oh kriff off, Ben,” said Owen.

Owen turned around furiously and walked back towards the academy.

“Owen!” said Ben.

Owen turned around.

“I think the dragon is waking up soon,” said Ben. “Try to be ready.”

“You’re full of bantha fodder, Ben,” said Owen before stomping away.

* * *

Owen collapsed on his bed and released a heavy sigh. He sat up again at a gentle knock on his door.

“Who is it?” said Owen.

“It’s me,” said Mara.

“Mom,” said Owen. “Come in.”

Mara entered the room with a concerned expression. She wore a simple green dress with her lightsaber at her belt. Her long red hair was in a side braid.

“We were worried after you ran off this afternoon,” said Mara.

“I just needed to think,” said Owen. “I am sorry I worried you.”

Mara sat on the edge of his bed.

“What’s wrong?” said Mara. “Is the training really too much?”

“No,” said Owen. “It’s this dream I have been having.”

“A dream?” said Mara.

“I fear something horrible with happen,” said Owen.

“What is the dream?” said Mara.

“It’s the same every time,” said Owen. “I am sparring with Father and I accidentally kill him.”

Owen shook his head. “I know it’s just a dream. But I am so frightened that I might actually hurt him.”

“Oh Owen,” said Mara pulling him into a hug. “You know that won’t happen.”

“It’s just so vivid,” said Owen. “I don’t know what to do.”

“The dark side is the source of dreams like this,” said Mara. “The texts we gave you to study might help.”

“The dark side,” said Owen. “Is it true that the volcano is a Force well?”

“Maybe,” said Mara. “There has certainly been a surge in dark energy coming from its direction recently. We have to be ready if this becomes a problem.”

“I understand,” said Owen.

“Get some sleep,” said Mara. “And don’t worry about your old man. He’s hardier than he looks.”

Owen laughed. “Good night, Mom.”

* * *

The next day, Rey closed her eyes and listened to the forest birds sing. Ben had asked her to meet him there. She felt his presence behind her and smiled.

“Ben,” Rey said. “I can’t leave with you yet. I feel that they are getting suspicious of me. ”

“I know,” said Ben. “I just wanted to bring you some bad news.”

Rey turned to him, and his expression seemed too gleeful for him to be telling her bad news.

“Oh really?” said Rey.

“Yeah,” said Ben. “Your lover boy is currently rolling around naked with another girl in the field.”

“Oh?” said Rey, with interest. “I have to see this!”

Ben frowned. “You’re not angry at him?”

“No,” said Rey. “Maybe he will last longer if he gets more practice.”

Ben’s eyes flickered furiously. He had been hoping for Rey to have a much different reaction to the news that Owen had another lover.

“I thought you had agreed to come with me,” said Ben. “Why does it matter to you if Owen gets more practice?”

“I did,” said Rey. “But until I do I am still going to weigh my options.”

“Your options?” said Ben. “I think I am more than just an option!”

Rey looked him up and down and smiled.

“Well of course, but don’t get arrogant,” she said. “We’re not married yet.”

“Oh really?” said Ben. “So if I would go and sleep with another woman tonight, you wouldn’t care?”

“I would care,” said Rey. “That’s the point.”

“Why are you constantly trying to infuriate me?” said Ben.

Rey leaned close to his ear. “Because I want to work you up so much that you will fuck me so hard with that big cock that I walk with a limp for a week.”

Ben shivered.

“I thought you said you liked naughty girls?” said Rey.

Ben’s mouth felt too dry to respond.

Rey stepped along the edge of the forest and Ben silently followed her until they spotted the pile of discarded clothes. Rey and Ben quietly settled in the grass out of view of Owen on top of a blonde girl in a flattened down section of field grass. They were noisily kissing as if their lives depended on it.

“Oh, that’s Lanette,” said Rey in a whisper. “She’s a cutie. Her parents run the farm nearby.”

“They’re particularly careless fooling around in the open like that,” said Ben with disapproval.

“Are you going to touch me while we watch?” said Rey.

Ben blushed. “Are you really getting off on this?”

“If it bothers you, then you can go,” said Rey.

“You are unbelievable,” said Ben with a sigh.

Owen fondled Lanette’s large breasts, twisting her nipples as she moaned against his mouth. Rey pulled down her trousers and started to touch herself. Ben's eyes widened as Rey bent over in front of him. 

“You can lick me if you don’t want to watch them,” said Rey.

Rey got on her hands and knees. Ben lowered himself behind her and swiped his tongue between her folds, and Rey struggled to stifle a moan.

“You might want to keep it down,” said Ben. “Unless you want them to see us.”

“Mmmhmm,” said Rey.

“Owen,” Lanette sighed. “Put your cock in me!”

Owen shifted to his knees and parted her thighs.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said.

Lanette blushed and looked to the side demurely. Owen leaned over her and lined himself up with her opening.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Lanette nodded, and he slid inside.

“They’re really cute together,” Rey whispered.

Ben licked Rey’s clit while she watched Owen slowly rut into Lanette.

“Kriff,” muttered Owen as he tried not to come.

The sun-bleached grass beneath them rustled with Owen’s movements. Lanette’s breasts wobbled in a mesmerizing way with each of Owen’s thrusts. Owen’s arm muscles bulged as he held Lanette’s legs in place. Rey did not know where to look first. She bit down on her fist to stay quiet as Ben’s tongue brought her closer to her peak.

“Oooh Owen,” Lanette moaned. “Harder!”

“Ben,” said Rey. “Put your cock in me. Kriff, I am so horny.”

“They’re going to hear us if I do that,” said Ben.

“No, they won’t,” said Rey. “They’re too distracted.”

Rey heard Ben’s clothes shifting, and then felt the head of his cock brush against her.

“Yes, do it!” Lanette cried out as Owen pounded into her.

“Do it, Ben,” Rey urged him on.

Ben clasped his hand over her mouth as he slid inside. Rey’s muffled moan tickled his palm. Even if his hand had not muffled her cries, Lanette’s cries of pleasure would have masked them as she arched her back into the grass.

“More, more!” Lanette urged him on.

“How about we try this,” said Owen.

He flipped her around to rest on her hands and knees before gripping her hips and pounding into her at a relentless pace.

“Yes! Harder!” said Lanette.

They were facing Ben and Rey now, but Rey had no intention of moving. Owen’s eyes were squeezed shut in concentration and Lanette’s eyes were glazed over in bliss.

“Rey?” whispered Ben. “Should we . . .?”

“Keep going,” Rey implored.

“You’re really into this,” said Ben, amused.

“So close,” Rey whined. “Don’t stop, Ben!”

Ben leaned forward to mount her at deeper angle, and Rey’s lips parted in delight. Ben covered her mouth again to muffle her as she climaxed. He quickly pulled Rey behind a tree as he realized that Owen and Lanette were also about to finish. Ben pressed Rey against the tree and then had his own release.

Owen and Lanette collapsed in the grass and immediately started kissing again after Owen pulled out of her. They kissed lazily until they fell asleep. Ben shook his head at the naked couple.

“Owen is too careless,” said Ben. “Anyone could walk up to them now.”

Ben watched his come cooling on Rey’s thigh. Rey smiled as she rested on the grass.

“Kriff, that was so hot,” said Rey.

“You’re much more suited for the Knights of Ren than for the Jedi Academy,” said Ben thoughtfully.

“I am not so sure about that,” said Rey. “Everyone is incredibly horny at the academy. Mara is constantly checking that the female students are taking birth control.”

“I don’t mean that,” said Ben. “I mean the way you have been manipulating Owen.”

“You’re just jealous that I can even imagine taking his cock again after I’ve had yours,” said Rey.

Ben frowned as he refastened his trousers.

“If you hurt his feelings don’t expect to be welcome at the academy for much longer,” said Ben. “I am not saying Luke and Mara don’t care about their other students, but they will always put their children first. It’s just human nature.”

“I’m not going to hurt his feelings,” said Rey. “It’s not like he is that attached to me. He was just having sex with lovely, curvy Lanette. She’s got eyelashes thicker than the ones of the banthas she herds. If I was in love with him, then I would be the one who should be worried.”

“Just be careful,” said Ben, worriedly. “His thoughts are so loud to me.”

“Have you always picked up people’s thoughts easily through the Force?” said Rey.

“Yes,” said Ben. “It might be part of the reason Luke was suspicious of me. I looked into ways to amplify my natural ability. I did not intend this for malicious purposes, but Luke automatically assumed the worst.”

“Can you hear my thoughts?” said Rey.

“Not all the time,” said Ben. “Though it’s different with you . . .”

“Yes,” said Rey. “Since we had sex in the mediation room, I can sense what you are feeling sometimes even when you are not around.”

“It’s called a forcebond,” said Ben.

“So we have a special connection in the Force,” said Rey. “And you are still jealous of Owen?”

Ben smiled weakly.

“What’s wrong?” said Rey.

“It’s nothing,” he said.

* * *

Owen knocked on her door that night. His blue eyes were sparkling with tears.

“What’s wrong?” said Rey.

Rey watched patiently as Owen paced in front of her.

“I-I feel so guilty,” said Owen. “I am so sorry.”

“About what?” said Rey.

“I slept with another girl,” said Owen.

“Oh,” said Rey, feigning mild surprise at this statement. “I’m not mad.”

“Really?” said Owen.

He fiddled with his lightsaber.

“It’s just that I really like you,” said Owen. “But I think I have fallen in love with this other girl.”

A tear rolled down his cheek.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Rey. “Just take some time to decide how you feel.”

“I just feel horrible,” said Owen.

“Well don’t,” said Rey. “It’s not a big deal. We never had any agreement that we were going steady or anything.”

“I guess,” said Owen. “So, you’re really not mad?”

“No,” said Rey.

“I’m glad,” said Owen.

"Will you stay here tonight?" asked Rey. 

“No," said Owen. "I’ve got to go study now.”

“Which Jedi text did they end up assigning you?” said Rey. “You never told me.”

“The Tome of Darkness,” said Owen.

“Really?” said Rey. “I didn’t think they allowed anyone to study that one until they became a full-fledged Jedi.”

“Well, it’s going to be part of my final test,” said Owen.

“I thought you didn’t want to be a Jedi,” said Rey.

“I want to help my family,” said Owen. “If I keep prolonging my qualification test, then I will only be a burden to them.”

“Do you want me to help you study?” asked Rey.

“Thanks, but I will manage,” said Owen. “By the way, Rey . . .”

“Yeah?” she said.

“Have you seen Ben Solo around recently?” said Owen. “You can tell me the truth.”

“No,” said Rey. “Haven’t seen him in years.”

“Is that so?” said Owen.

Rey nodded. A look of annoyance crossed Owen’s face before his typical mild expression returned.

“Well good night,” said Owen.

“Good night,” said Rey.


	4. Rey's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey provokes Owen by teasing him about Lanette. Then, the truth is unveiled when Rey confesses her feelings to Ben. But with the truth comes consequences.

Rey knew she was pushing her luck and being greedy as she bent over the old well in the forest. But she couldn't help how she loved how much rougher Ben would fuck her when he saw a mark that Owen had left on her body. She wouldn't be surprised if Ben was watching them right now. The surrounding trees offered little cover.

Rey's spine was arched and her flushed bottom in the air as Owen gripped her sides. He pounded into her, breathing heavily. Rey released a relaxed sigh. She went limp over the well and let Owen do all of the work.

They had been out in the forest collecting mushrooms when Rey had suddenly stripped off all of her clothes and leaned over the well. She had smirked to herself when Owen did not say anything and she heard his clothing shift. A moment later, Rey curled her toes at the pleasantly sharp intrusion of his cock that came with no other precursor.

Owen’s labored breathing and Rey’s little sighs were the only sounds that escaped their lips. Some crickets chirped loudly in the tall grass at the sides of the well and nearly masked the smacks of Owen’s rough thrusts. Rey smiled as he squeezed her bottom and angled his cock to drag against her inner walls. She had trained him well. Lanette would owe her a thank you card one day.

“Kriff,” said Owen. “Rey, I’m going to come soon.”

“Do it,” said Rey.

A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined the entire academy walking by at that moment, seeing her bent over the old well naked, laying completely still and taking it hard in the pussy from the headmaster’s son. And then in her fantasy, she would make sure to get caught in a similarly compromising position with Ben the same day. Kriff, just thinking about it turned her on so much. If only she could convince them to take her both at once. She wished she could lay out in the courtyard in front of the academy and have both men paint every inch of her body with their come after having a turn in each of her holes. Rey trembled at the delightful thought.

She gasped and climaxed around Owen’s cock.

“Kriff!” Owen shouted, heatedly.

Her classmate soon finished and stilled inside of her. He ran a hand down her pale back. His hand thoughtfully traced a bite mark. He certainly did not recall biting her there.

"Rey?" said Owen.

"Hmm?" said Rey, eyes still closed.

"By any chance have you been with another guy?" asked Owen.

Rey smiled wickedly. “Maybe. And you have a girlfriend . . . so what?”

“I was just curious,” said Owen, slightly abashed. “Do I know him?”

“Do you really want to talk about another guy when your cock is still in me?” said Rey.

Owen pulled out and tucked himself away. He gulped when he looked at Rey. She looked properly wrecked as she remained in the prone position, dripping with his release.

“Who is your boyfriend?” asked Owen. “I thought I might have been your first.”

Rey turned around to face him, stretching languidly. Her eyes were still glazed over from her climax. Owen noticed two more lovemarks by her breast.

“I lost my virginity to a guy who has already graduated and left,” said Rey. “You certainly weren’t my first.”

Owen blushed. “I never saw you with anyone . . . so I thought . . .”

“I was waiting for you?” Rey laughed. “If you want to be lovey dovey with someone, then you are better off with Lanette.”

“Don’t bring her into this,” said Owen. “She’s a nice girl.”

“And I’m not?” Rey narrowed her eyes.

“I didn’t mean that,” Owen sighed.

Rey sat up on the well. She made no move to reach for her clothes. The weather was warm and she enjoyed the way Owen eyed her body.

“Let me guess,” said Rey, mockingly. “Lanette gave you her v-card and wants to be your wifey?”

Owen blushed harder.

“She wants to knit you sweaters and have five children?” Rey smirked. “No wonder you have been too distracted in your Jedi studies. I wonder what your parents would think?”

Owen clenched his fists. “I would prefer if you minded your own business.”

Rey laughed, and Owen looked properly outraged.

“Well, Lanette is still a slut who spread her legs for you in a bantha grazing field,” said Rey with a shrug. “Just because you decide that you are in love with her doesn’t make her more of a ‘nice girl’ than me. ”

Owen’s eyes became wild with anger. The expression seemed almost foreign in his usually kind blue eyes. Rey really liked it.

“Don’t call Lanette a slut!” he said furiously.

Rey smiled widely. “Oh kriff, I like this side of you. If you would be that passionate in bed, you might actually make me come more often.”

Owen hissed. “You don’t know anything about me, Rey! And I would advise you to not say anything else about Lanette.”

“Aww,” said Rey. “You are easier to read than an open scroll. I doubt you have any secret I wouldn’t know.”

“Try me!” said Owen.

“Sure,” said Rey. “Here’s one example. Everyone thinks you are the worst student in the academy and have very weak jedi abilities that you compensate for through physical training.”

“I don’t really care about that,” said Owen.

“Of course you don’t,” said Rey. “Because that is what you want them to think! I can sense you in the Force, Owen. The only thing I am not sure of is why you are always holding back.”

“I am not holding anything back!” Owen insisted.

“You have the strongest Force ability that I have ever sensed in another person,” said Rey. “You have trouble masking it when you are in a vulnerable state, such as when you were just mounting me over the well. Your aura just now was amazing. I wonder if you are even stronger than Ben Solo.”

“What would you know about Ben Solo?” asked Owen, suspiciously.

“Gods, I would almost kill to see you two fight,” Rey released an infatuated sigh, her heart beating excitedly.

“You’re out of your mind, Rey,” said Owen. “We’re not your toys.”

Rey shrugged. She widened her thighs again.

“Want another go before we walk back?” said Rey. “It’s such a lovely day to fuck in the woods.”

“No!” said Owen, reaching for the bucket of mushrooms.

“Aww did I make you that angry?” said Rey. “I promise I won’t say anything about Lanette around your parents until you’ve safely knocked her up. I’m pretty sure they will like her anyway.”

Owen rolled his eyes.

“You know you never told me his name,” said Owen. “Your other boyfriend. Don’t think you can distract me by teasing about Lanette.”

“Other?” said Rey. “I only have one boyfriend.”

“You mean me?” said Owen with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rey.

"This," Owen said gesturing between them.

"What about it?" said Rey.

"What is this?" asked Owen.

"A good fuck," said Rey. “You’re not my boyfriend.”

"Is that all I am to you?" said Owen. “I like messing around, but I thought I at least meant something to you. Is that it really? Am I just someone to fuck?”

"Of course not," said Rey. "You are a very good friend. I like you a lot."

Owen's eyes widened in shock. “But you don’t have any feelings for me beyond that?”

Rey studied him curiously.

"What's gotten into you?" said Rey. "I thought we were just having fun."

"I guess I had the wrong idea," said Owen, aggrieved. “I am so kriffing stupid.”

“Why are you so upset?” said Rey. “You’re probably going to marry Lanette. Did you really want me to be in love with you and there to be drama?”

“No,” said Owen. “It’s just, the way you acted the night you took my virginity. I thought you cared about me. I thought it was special.”

“I do care,” said Rey. “You are one of my best friends here.”

He turned away from her furiously and briskly walked towards the forest path without glancing back.

“Dramatic Skywalkers,” Rey sighed.

“Looks like you broke his heart,” said Ben from behind a tree.

He eyed Rey’s naked form with interest, his eyes especially lingering on her breasts. Rey wondered how long he had been watching. Had he seen them fuck over the well? She squeezed her thighs together at the pleasant thought. 

“I didn’t think he was getting that attached,” said Rey with a shrug.

“Aren’t you quite the vixen,” said Ben. “Taking the Jedi academy heir’s virtue and stomping on his heart.”

“The only thing I did with him was fuck!,” said Rey. "And he's honestly not that innocent."

“Are you going to finally tell him who you belong to?” said Ben. “For once and for all?”

“He will just tell his parents,” said Rey.

“So?” said Ben.

“Then they won’t ever let me leave,” said Rey.

“I’d like to see them try to keep me away from you,” said Ben.

“Just take me with you now,” said Rey.

“And then the whole academy will search the forest for you,” said Ben.

“Please,” said Rey. “You know I want to be with you.”

“Aww,” said Ben. “Now you know how poor Owen feels.”

Rey bent over the well again and looked over her shoulder at him. Ben chuckled.

“I have already told you that I am not Owen,” said Ben. “I am not going to mount you on demand in the forest like I am some trained whore.”

He stroked the flesh she had displayed, and Rey moaned softly as he squeezed her bottom.

“The only way you are coming with me is at the front entrance of the academy after you have told everyone that you are willingly going with me,” said Ben. “I have had enough of Luke blaming me for everything that goes wrong.”

Rey moved from the well and knelt before him. She clung onto the fabric of his trousers and gazed up at him imploringly.

“Please, Ben,” said Rey. “You know how I feel about you. I was just trying to make you jealous with Owen. It’s just you. I love you, Ben.”

“I should have known,” said Owen, coming out from behind a tree where he had been observing the whole exchange.

Rey gasped. She had thought he was gone.

“You are in love with Ben, and you were using me to make him upset!” Owen shouted. “Kriff, I am an idiot!”

“Owen,” said Rey, “Listen.”

“No,” he said. “I have heard enough. Truly you belong with him. I hope you will be very happy together.”

Ben watched Owen stomp away with a worried expression. He sighed and looked back down at Rey.

“Anyway,” said Ben, stroking Rey’s hair thoughtfully.

Rey nuzzled against his thigh, relishing his fingers on her scalp.

“There is something I want from you,” said Ben.

Rey nodded eagerly.

* * *

"Owen," said Luke. "Did you find those mushrooms?"

Owen handed the basket to his father before bursting into tears.

"Owen?" Luke asked worriedly, as the young man sprinted towards his room.

Luke set the basket down and ran after him.

* * *

Ben held out his hand. Rey stared at his fingers. She was deep in thought lips parted, her most delicious bits on full display for him. Ben knew he had her already now. Soon he would make her his forever.

"That's too simple," said Rey. "You must want something else."

"I want you to be my bride," said Ben. “I want you to lead the Knights of Ren with me.”

Rey hesitated. That is not what she had been expecting him to say. She did not expect what she did next. She shuffled closer to him on her knees. She took his hand and kissed it.

“Yes,” she said. “I am yours.”

“Good,” said Ben.

Ben helped her to her feet and used the Force to retrieve her robe. He wrapped it around her body.

“Then you will have me again when you are my wife,” said Ben. “And not before.”

“Ben, please,” said Rey.

“No,” said Ben. “You will be wholly mine or not at all. I’ve had enough games!”

“I love you,” said Rey.

“I love you too,” said Ben.

“Do you really not trust me?” said Rey.

“I want to,” said Ben. “

“Ben,” said Rey.

“Can’t you understand that I won’t have an easy night of sleep until we are married?” said Ben. “That I constantly wonder if you are in bed with my cousin!”

“Ben,” said Rey. “I just slept with Owen to make you angry.”

“Why?” said Ben. “If you want it rough, I will give it to you! Why this game with Owen?”

“Because at the time it was easier than dealing with my feelings for you,” said Rey. “If I could make you jealous, then you would take me away with you to keep me away from him. Then I wouldn’t have to ask. I wouldn’t have to risk you saying no.”

“Oh Rey,” said Ben with a sigh. “I could never say no to you.”

He embraced her tightly, and she cried into his chest.

“I’m sorry, Ben,” Rey sobbed. “I messed up.

“Shh,” said Ben, stroking her back. “It’s okay.”

* * *

Rey was not surprised when she found Mara waiting for her outside of the academy. The long sleeves of Mara’s brown robes moved as she crossed her arms. Her green eyes narrowed into furious slits. Rey steeled herself for the scolding of a lifetime. 

“Owen told us everything,” said Mara.

“I assume I’m in trouble then,” said Rey.

“You are expelled indefinitely,” said Mara harshly. “You will collect your belongings and leave immediately.”

“Expelled?” said Rey, incredulously. “Just like that? Most students would get a hearing!”

“In such a serious case it is unnecessary,” said Mara.

“Serious case?” Rey rolled her eyes. “All I did was hurt Owen’s feelings. I think you are going a little overboard.”

“Have you or have you not been in contact with Ben Solo?” asked Mara.

“I have,” said Rey.

“And have you not agreed to join the Knights of Ren?” asked Mara.

Rey froze in fear. How would Mara know that? Nobody had been around when she had discussed that with Ben.

“You have no evidence,” said Rey. “Owen is angry at me and is making things up.”

“Trust me,” said Mara. “It is for your sake that we are expelling you now and not drawing out a long investigation.”

“Why?” said Rey, her eyes glowing with ire. “So the whole academy doesn’t find out that Owen has been my walking dildo?”

Mara slapped Rey so hard in the face that her ears were ringing.

“You will retrieve your things and you will leave immediately,” said Mara. “No arguments.”

“And go where?” asked Rey, palming her cheek in pain.

“We have sent a message to the Knights of Ren,” said Mara. “They will be expecting you.”

“You would just hand me over to your enemy?” said Rey.

“You have done that yourself,” said Mara. “Haven’t you made your choice?”

“I have,” said Rey, no doubt remaining in her heart. 


End file.
